dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 25
Other Characters: * Michael * USMC patrol boat Captain ** his crew Antagonists: * The Brain ** his many henchmen Locations * ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base Vehicles: * U.S. Marine patrol boat * stolen rowboat | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "The Shrinking Doom" | Synopsis2 = Wealthy manufacturer Richard Manners is murdered, in his own home, despite being guarded by a cordon of police. He is turned into a miniature bronze replica of himself, by a vengeful scientist, from whom Manners had stolen an important invention, long ago. Captain Ellsworth calls in Doctor Occult, who figures out what's going on, who did it, and where to find him. They speed to the savant's lair, but at Occult's urging, they stop short of the front door, certainly a trap, and enter via a window. The bespectacled bald scientist still gets the drop on them however, and aims a strange device at them. Doctor Occult pulls out a hand gun and aims it at the scientist, and Captain Ellsworth has some questions for him. The scientist brags about his invention, as he turns it against them, but Occult raises his mystic force-resisting symbol, hurling the ray back upon its source, and transmuting the killer into a small bronze statuette. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vin Ellsworth, Police Captain Antagonists: * unnamed scientist Other Characters: * Richard Manners Items: * | Writer3_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle3 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 7" | Synopsis3 = Wing Brady punches Abdul Crim hard enough to disarm him, then the truck driver, Morros, whaps a chair upside the head of the pith-helmet gunman, who was swinging a rifle-stock at the back of Brady's head. Brady and Morros team up to beat down Abdul Crim and his henchman. Morros is a former slave of Ali Hakmeh, and before that he was in the French Foreign Legion, and during those years, Wing Brady had once saved his life. Now Wing remembers him. Well, he still needs to call in the Gendarmes, but this would be a good time for Morros (still technically guilty as he is) to get a good head start on escaping from them. Morros takes the hint and gets going. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion Antagonists: * Abdul Crim, manager ** 3rd gunman, in pith helmet * Ali Hakmeh, Arab Renegade Other Characters: * Morros, former driver Locations: * ** | Writer4_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler4_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker4_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle4 = Magic Crystal of History: "Apostle of the First Crusade" | Synopsis4 = Bobby and Binks observe the career of Peter the Hermit. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Events: * | Writer5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 23" | Synopsis5 = While the crowd cheers at the sight of Spike impersonating Philip, Princess Margo and the sailor start planning how to find the real Prince of Patrania. Elsewhere in the palace, Count Alex reels in amazement, and on the street outside Alex's townhouse, Ruppo runs away in panic. He runs directly to the palace, and squeals out the whole scheme, then leads the sailor and some guards to the cellar where Alex has stashed Philip. Realizing it's time to be gone, from the palace especially but from Patrania entirely, Count Alex returns home to pack, but finds his house door open. The Count pulls out a handgun and steps inside. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Princess Margo * Pincus' sailor friend Antagonists: * Count Alex * Ruppo Other Characters: * Patranian Townspeople Locations: * ** capital city | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 24" | Synopsis6 = Athelstane's tale: :He was stunned but not killed, in the battle at Torquilstone, by the sword of the Templar, then he woke up in an open coffin in St. Edmond's Church. The Abbot of the monks of St. Edmonds gave him some drugged wine, and he awoke in chains in a tiny cell. One evening one guard was careless, and was attacked with a length of chain that Athelstane yanked loose from the wall. He used the guard's keys to unmanacle himself, stole a horse, and has returned, to prepare to deal some sharp revenge to the monks. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cedric the Saxon Antagonists: * Abbot of St. Edmond's ** his monks * The Templar Other Characters: * Athelstane the Saxon (narrates) Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 25" | Synopsis7 = In the wicked city of Port Said, late at night, Barry O'Neill pays a visit to his old friend, Ben Ali, who advises him to watch for a man with a hole through his hand. Barry prowls the city, and encounters a fleeing slave girl, pursued by a man. Barry trips the man, who hits his head on the pavement, and turns out to have a hole through his hand. Barry hides and waits around for him to wake up on his own, then follows the man across town to a long, low building; the man is admitted by a guard; Barry climbs to the roof, and reaches an open skylight. It opens onto the very room in which Fang Gow is directing his Mongolian swordsman to amputate one of Jean Le Grand's fingers. Barry shoots and kills the swordsman, and the room plunges into darkness. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils * Ben Ali, informant * slave girl Locations: * , Items: * French Poison Gas Formula | Writer8_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle8 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 13" | Synopsis8 = The sailing ship Flamingo heads northwest, for China, leaving Moraga Island behind. About a hundred miles out from Shanghai, they encounter a colorful Chinese junk, which approaches rapidly and cuts across the path of the Flamingo. Then a shot is fired across the Flamingo's bow, and it's clear that this junk is a pirate ship, and the Flamingo is out-gunned. Grappling hooks are flung, and the ships are drawn together, then the Pirate Captain boards the Flamingo, attended by two footmen. This is Tsang Li, the Gentle Pirate of the China Waters. He orders all hands on the Flamingo to board his vessel, and prepares to sail both ships to the China Coast. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unnamed old gunman * unnamed girl * remaining loyal Flamingo crewmen Antagonists: * Tsang Li, Gentle Pirate of the China Waters ** his crew Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island ** Shanghai, China Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship * Chinese Pirate junk | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 11" | Synopsis9 = In the basement of the Red People's secret base, Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague get the better of the giant guard, and Gail finds her father, in a cell. The time bomb continues ticking in the background. They free Professor Hillary, and give up on finding and defusing the bomb; it's time to leave. They scramble up a long, dim tunnel, and emerge on a sandy beach, just seconds before the tower explodes! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno ** Lordi, Chief of the Laboratories ** many minions Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River Items: * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system ** TellaMirror system | Writer10_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler10_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker10_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle10 = Bradley Boys: "Boone County Fair, Aug. 1, Part Three" | Synopsis10 = After the performance, the Bradleys get to fighting over which of them will be asking Miss Noble out that evening, but she's already going out with Harry. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson * Nita Noble * Nita's Father Locations: * Boone County Fairgrounds | Writer11_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer11_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 14" | Synopsis11 = D'Artagnan helps Mme. Bonacieux to her feet and asks her why she was knocking at Aramis's rooms, but Constance doesn't know who Aramis is, and can't tell him anything about the woman who was there. He escorts her to her destination, where he reluctantly leaves her; she knocks three times and enters the place. Meanwhile, the Cardinal's Guards have returned in greater numbers to D'Artagnan's apartment, and arrested Athos by mistake. Partly to give D'Artagnan a better head start, and partly just to mess with the Guards, Athos allows their mistake to stand. D'Artagnan hears about this from Planchet, once he gets back to his own apartment, then hastens away to notify M. de Treville about all this. He leaves a message with Planchet; if Porthos or Aramis show up, he will meet them at the Pineapple Tavern. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * Constance Bonacieux, milliner * Planchet, valet * , Captain of Musketeers Antagonists: * Cardinal's Guards * * Cardinal Richelieu * * Locations: * , the ** a public garden ** M. de Treville's chalet ** Royal Palace | Writer12_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12 = Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 11" | Synopsis12 = Bob Merritt flies the Bumblebee back to the camp. He tells the boys to get their planes warmed up, it's time to leave! Dusty shows the note that Bob wrote earlier, and how they decoded it, which is why they have their supplies stashed out of sight. Bob tells them how many Asiatic fighter planes they'll be up against (over a dozen), and why they can't be allowed to get away. And soon enough, here comes a squadron of them! Meanwhile Dicky Saunders has finally slithered up to the end of the cavern behind Monk Morton's cabin, and yanks the wires free, just as the gangsters are activating the detonator; the timing is so close that Dicky gets a good shock from yanking the wires. Morton's mobsters quarrel among themselves about what went wrong, until Dicky becomes visible from their position. Saunders is holding a stick of dynamite. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Dicky Saunders ** Dusty ** Lefty ** Buzz ** Prospector Jake ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Aviators and Soldiers * Monk Morton, Gang Boss ** at least 4 thugs: Slug, Trigger, Wasp, others Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies *** Volcano Gold Mine Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" * other Merritt Company Planes * at least 13 enemy fighter monoplanes * Asiatic transport planes | Writer13_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler13_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker13_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle13 = Pep Morgan: "Football" | Synopsis13 = The Quarterback of Riverdale's Football Team is a bully and a jackass, plays without a helmet, and is hated by all. Pep assists him in making a scoring play, and he remains a jackass. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Riverdale Quarterback Other Characters: * Riverdale Football Team | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "In Undersea Melrania, Part 4" | Synopsis14 = Brad Hardy had to push so hard to knock Lord Zion off the side of the bridge that he lost his own balance also. Now he spins and grabs the edge of the bridge with both hands. Below the monster thrashes about, but Lord Zion is no longer visible. Queen Claudia congratulates Brad, and commands him to kneel before her throne, from which she proclaims him King of the Underwater Kingdom of Melrania, and Supreme Ruler of the Deep. Then there's a banquet, and at the feast there is an assassination attempt, by a skulker with a blow-gun, who narrowly misses Queen Claudia with a dart! | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * Claudia, Queen of Melrania ** her courtiers and servants Locations: * ** Undersea Melrania | Writer15_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler15_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker15_1 = Ed Cronin | StoryTitle15 = Marty McCann, Champion of the Navy: "Pete Marko, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = Sore loser and all-around jealous punk Jeff Lewis has gotten Marty fired from the movie at Hamcraft Films, so McCann needs a new gig. Boxing promoter and racketeer Pete Marko offers McCann a chance to fight Gorilla Greene, undefeated and feared by all boxers. McCann jumps at the chance, sight unseen. Greene is a half-insane giant Negro maniac, with a silver plate in his head, from an old operation, and his pre-fight routine is slamming his forehead against a dressing-room steam pipe! But he's a very talented boxer too, and that night at the huge Fight Club, he almost ends the fight in the first few seconds, more than once. Then McCann aims at his jaw but hits the top of his head, right on the metal plate. Gorilla Greene has a seizure, standing still, shaking and screeching, while much of the crowd starts to head for the exits. McCann stands by and tries to help, and when the gyrating giant suddenly slumps, he catches him, and helps walk him out of the arena. This enrages Pete Marko, who has bet very heavily on Greene, and who now jumps up from his front-row seat and screams abuse at the half-conscious Greene, and slaps him! This sets off McCann, who lays a neat left hook on Marko's fat jaw. He's made a bad enemy here. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Kayo "Whitey" Griffin, boxing contender * Jeff Lewis, boxing champ * Pete Marko, promoter, Czar of the Boxing Monopoly ** his underlings Other Characters: * Gorilla Greene, undefeated boxer * Bill Corbin, sportswriter @ the Globe Locations: * ** Hamcraft Films ** Fight Club | Writer16_1 = Will Ely | Penciler16_1 = Will Ely | Inker16_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle16 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 1" | Synopsis16 = Back at his rooming house, Johnnie tells Tim and the others about the capture of the firebug. This is interrupted by the sound of shooting, outside, and when they run outside, a girl lies dead on the sidewalk. Not far away a boy has been caught by a uniformed cop. The boy blurts out a confession, but he also raves about snakes, and is obviously hallucinating. The police doctor confirms Johnnie Law's guess: Marijuana is involved! Johnnie resolves to break up the marijuana gang and bring down the big boss. He goes home and enlists Tim's aid, and Tim recruits his school pals to help out. Two days later a creep in a suit shows up around the school and tries to peddle some dope; Tim tells on him right away. Johnnie follows the guy around for the rest of the day, and finds out where he lives. The next day he follows him around again, and is led to a beer joint. His quarry disappears into a back room, and converses with the bar tender. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * , plainclothes cop Supporting Characters: * Tim ** his pals Other Characters: * girl * boy * Officer Murphy * doctor Antagonists: * dope peddler * bar tender Locations: * ** Mrs. Ashley's Boarding House | Writer17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle17 = Little Linda: "The Lumberjacks, Part 2" | Synopsis17 = Little Linda talks her way into a job assisting the cook at the lumber camp. She bakes biscuits that win over all the loggers, and they petition their boss to let her stay on. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lars Larsen, Lumber Camp Boss ** Lumberjacks, at least 14 Locations: * a northern middle-west state ** Larsen Lumber Co. logging camp | Writer18_1 = Will Ely | Penciler18_1 = Will Ely | Inker18_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle18 = Jack Woods: "The Bank Robbers, Part 2" | Synopsis18 = Dick Riley has escaped from Jack Woods, Texas Ranger, and the Sheriff's posse by jumping onto a freight train, so they telegraph the next town down the line, to have the train searched. The train is stopped and searched but Dick is very sneaky and hides in the freight yard. He visits a diner, fails to bluff the waitress with a fake gun, but trades some labor for a meal, and ends up with a straight job washing dishes. The next evening, Jack Woods shows up at the diner. They've never met so Dick doesn't recognize him, but Jack spots Dick from the Sheriff's description. But in a minute, Dick does recognize Jack, and tries to run. Jack follows him and arrests him; Dick is sick of running anyway. He rats out Papa Benson and Slug Malone, and describes the frame-up they pulled. Jack buys his story and decides to team up with Riley. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Dick Riley, formerly Dick Healy * Red River Sheriff ** his Deputies * Next Town rail workers and deputies * Diner Cook/Manager Antagonists: * "Papa" Benson * "Slug" Malone Locations: * Red River, , Mid- * next town, Texas ** Depot ** Diner Vehicles: * Freight Train | Writer19_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler19_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker19_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle19 = Radio Squad: "Dropped Box" | Synopsis19 = Sandy and his partner notice a truck acting suspiciously, and chase it, and drive it off the road next to a steep bank. The driver is moving a shipment of illegal liquor and is arrested. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Larry, Sandy's partner Antagonists: * Smuggling Truck Driver Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 * freight truck | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 3, No. 1". * After this issue, Bob Merritt by Leo O'Mealia drops out, but returns in . * In Brad Hardy, an assassin makes use of a blow-gun. This implies that these scenes take place in open air. But back in , it was established that Melrania was at the bottom of a lake, and that Brad and Kardos were surprised to be breathing water, but adapted. * Doctor Occult packs a concealed handgun. ** The unnamed scientist villain killed his victim by rearranging the atoms of his molecular structure, causing transmutation and condensation of the elements, which turned a living man into a miniature bronze replica. ** At this story's end, that device still existed, and presumably ended up in Police custody. * In Jack Woods, Dick Healy's name has changed to Dick Riley. * After this issue, Johnnie Law by Will Ely drops out of the book, until . * In this issue's Mark Marson episode, the Red People's secret base is explosively destroyed. The hide-out was situated in the city of Ciralia, by the North River and not far from Inter-Planetary Police Headquarters. * Marty McCann: ** Kayo Griffin is now called Whitey Griffin. ** Marty's pal Billy Buzz doesn't appear in this episode. ** Marty's dialogue in panel 2 of page 1 implies that he is now no longer in the Navy. Reader is not told how much time has passed since last episode. Title panel still calls him "Champion of the Navy". ** After this issue, this feature drops out, then returns in . * Last issue's Pep Morgan story set up what seemed like a serial, but this issue the subject changes from Cross-Country to Football, with no mention of the hoodlum cheaters. * This issue's Wing Brady episode is the 7th chapter of "The Tunis Smuggling Operation". The 8th chapter is published out of sequence, in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Daffies and Dopies by Vincent Sullivan ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Fless ** Jest Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just For Fun by Alger ** Just Suppose: "No Thomas Paine", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Off the Set by Gill Fox ** Sam the Porter, by Alger, returns. It was last seen in . ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = * Will Ely signs his Jack Woods and Johnnie Law features as "Georgi". * Russell Cole signs Alger's Variety Show, Just For Fun, and Woozy Watts as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances